


A Warning for the Future

by PrismalMelonMan



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, And He Knows It, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich history, Vlad Redemption, all fluff, clockwork is a little shit sometimes, danny is vlad's bio son, danny phantom - Freeform, oneshots in a series, slow burn except clockwork knows exactly what he's doing, vlad is danny's real father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismalMelonMan/pseuds/PrismalMelonMan
Summary: Clockwork is disgusted by the events of Phantom Planet, so he goes to Vlad Masters, months before the almost-end-of-the-world, and shows him what'll happen. Vlad take the future into his hands to prevent everything? Clockwork admires Vlad's confidence and determination, but he must make sure that doesn't become the halfa's downfall.(This is Partially Phantom Planet Compliant and also not)
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Clockwork/Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Series: Second Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547047
Kudos: 74





	A Warning for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like this! I've never rewritten an ending before ever, much less while being self-indulgent with my ships and headcanons. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Enjoy
> 
> My tumblr is: https://prismalpremier.tumblr.com/

"TIME OUT!" A deep voice shouted. 

What a mess this was: Jazz outed Danny's ghost powers to his parents and the rest of the world; Vlad was floating through space, stuck in his ghost form. This was _not_ how things were supposed to end. 

The Master of Time, a powerful ghost by the name of Clockwork, appeared in the middle of Amity Park. The city was absolutely trashed, and people were in the midst of celebration. 

Clockwork had left his domain in the Ghost Zone, much to the Observants' protests, to change this ending, to change how things will turn out. How had everything become such a mess; how had this happened?  
Vlad had become corrupt, power hungry.

_What happened to the man who wanted to train young Danny? The only man who could understand Danny's troubles? The obsession with Danny's mother could have been curbed eventually. Not to mention, Vlad had every right to be mad at Jack Fenton. The man meant well for everyone, but was clumsy and a bit of an idiot_, Clockwork thought. _And of course Danny would still be allowed to see his family; not even the old Vlad would have been that heartless._

At that final thought, the world had been frozen for a short while, and Clockwork figured he'd give Vlad a second chance. A _redemption_. He transported himself to earlier that year, when Vlad had first become mayor.

~~~

Vlad Masters was frozen, but this time in his office in Amity, rather than space.   
"Time in." Clockwork said calmly, resuming time.

Upon seeing the blue-skinned ghost with a clock in his chest, Vlad bolted up from his chair and transformed into Plasimus.

"Oh, Vladimir, while I have all the time in the world, I'm not in the mood for a fight. Instead, I have something to show you."  
"Right, and I'm just supposed to go with you, without a care in the world!" Vlad spat back. "But what, pray tell, do you want to show me?"  
"Your future, Vlad. The future you seem to fear most, yet you caused anyway: Alone, hated by everyone, people celebrating that you're gone."  
"What?" The Halfa snarled. "_How_?"

The time ghost simply gave a sly smile and threw a Time Medallion at Vlad. With a snap of his fingers, he took Vlad to his domain, his clock tower in the Ghost Zone.

When the duo arrived at Clockwork's domain, the Observants swarmed them and fired a barrage of questions.  
"What is he doing here—"  
"Oh not again—"  
"Must we do this—"

"Silence, all of you." He said. "I'm simply going to teach Vladimir here a lesson."

Vlad walked around the room, exploring the clocktower in which Clockwork resided. "So, you see everything here?"

"Yes, _everything_, Vladimir." He replied with a mischievous grin and playfully squinted eyes.

The clueless, middle-aged, half-ghost man blinked at Clockwork before going back to looking at all of time/ghost portals before stopping at the one pointed on Future Plasimus, sitting on a chunk of space rock, floating through the eternal chasm of outer space.  
"Is that..._Me_?" He asked, though knowing the answer.

"Yes. On the path you are on now, this is where you will end. Eventually, you'll get too drained to maintain your ghostly form, and you'll turn back, inevitably suffocating on the lack of oxygen in mere seconds. The pressure of the vacuum of space will kill you the instant you transform back. And not to mention, Danny gets outed by his sister, Amity Park gets demolished. You outright try to kill Danny."

"I'd never! All I want is for Maddie to like me again and to get closer to the only being in the entire universe who is like me because of _Jack's_ idiocracy! I'd _never_ kill Daniel!"

"You say that now, as you are, but continue to get more power hungry and cruel, you will end up alone and hated. Your disappearance, or more accurately, death will be celebrated. You need to atone. Apologize. To everyone. Especially Daniel. Then, if you prove to him that you've changed; if you _try_ to better yourself, demolish that foolish obsession with the ghost-hunting woman, he may actually _want_ to train with you. And someday, you and Madison can tell Danny the truth."  
Vlad sucked in air through his teeth. "How do you know about that?!"

"Vladimir Masters, I know **everything**. I know about all things that have happened in all time. I know everyone's past, present, and future. I know what would happen if you turned left on Main Street last week instead of right. I know what would have happened if you and Jack, you and Maddie had never met. I know every possible future, everything. I saw you crying to your cat the first night you got her, because you were finally no longer lonely. So yes I know about your little secret." As he'd been saying this, his form changed from Adult, to Child, to Elderly Man, and started over again. The clocks that adorned his body spun wildly in every direction, and his red sclerae burned in the dim light of the tower. 

Vlad stepped back.

Clockwork pretended not to notice. "Anyway, go home and think about what you've learned. I hope you make the right choices."  
He stepped close to Vlad and leaned down to whisper into his ear, "Don't disappoint me, Vladimir."

Vlad gulped and nodded. "Right, I'll think about it."  
"Good, now, I need that medallion back." The time master said, and with a swipe of his hand, he grabbed the medallion, and Vlad was flung back into his own time.  
"Oh, and I'll be checking in every once in a blue moon!" CW shouted into the closing portal.

~~~

Back in his own time, and house, Vlad laid on his couch. Maddie the Cat (to be called Mad Cat in later installments) laid on his chest, kneading and purring while he pet and spoke to her, "What should I do, Maddie? Do I trust him and his stupid, suave, idiot voice? Is he even real? Did I dream that stupid cool clock tower? What even was his name? And I need to get over Maddie too? I'll never become the guy floating through space!"  
The cat slow-blinked at Vlad and meowed.   
"You're right! I should see how...apologizing, changing...will work out. Thank you, Maddie. I'm going to try it. I'm going to talk to Daniel. And apologize. And talk to Maddie. And, no, it's not because a nice man asked me to...Though I_ do_ wish that time guy told me his name."


End file.
